A Second Chance
by Sky Astor
Summary: The final scene of Last Christmas with a little improvement... Clara accepts to travel with the Doctor to the stars once again. There's one she'd like to do before they fly off - kiss him. Not exactly sure what to do, she asks him about it first. What is the Doctor going to say to that? Whouffaldi. Fluff. One shot.


**A/N: **My first Whouffaldi story! The final scene of Last Christmas with a little different ending that actually should have been on Tv.  
>Thank you for reading! Reviews appreciated. :)<br>Enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><strong>A Second Chance<strong>

* * *

><p>"The TARDIS is outside."<p>

"So?"

"So, all of time and space is sitting out there. A big blue box. Please, don't even argue."

The Doctor wasn't just asking. He begged her.

He came closer and knelt down on the floor beside her bed. Clara couldn't help but smile brightly - of course, she won't argue.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows flew up because he couldn't quite follow, so he offered his hand to her in hopes that she'll take it – and without hesitation, Clara did. He quickly looked at her small hand in his, then back at her, still unsure, still shocked after all that had happened to them.

Dreams crabs were clinging to their heads, they were unable to tell dreams and reality apart. Dreams within dreams. Dreaming and dying at the same time. He's missed 62 years of Clara's life.

_Almost._

He's been given a second chance.

"Doctor, can all of time and space wait for a moment?" Clara asked, smiling at him softly, still holding his hand.

There was a little pause before he answered.

"Yeah… Yeah, sure. Go ahead." He was slightly nervous… and also happy. But mainly nervous. It was confusing. Two emotions at once? It was like he was malfunctioning - like Clara sometimes was.

"Come, sit on my bed," she gently pulled at his hand and wished she could hold it till the end of time. The Doctor obliged.

"Is something wrong, Clara? Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice, frowning a little at her as he tried to figure out what's happening.

Clara let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm fine. More than that actually." She squeezed his hand softly. "The thing is…" she bit her lower lip, looked everywhere but at him, "I just wondered if you would allow me to kiss you?"

She looked at him again to find his blue eyes staring at her, mouth slightly open. She could see he was shocked, surprised… a bit scared maybe?

He really didn't expect this and he was even more nervous than before.

However, she waited for his answer patiently.

Finally, the Doctor stuttered quietly: "Uhm… Well. I. Ehm… Why… Why are you asking?"

"I didn't want to do it without your permission and make you feel… uncomfortable or scare you somehow, Doctor," she replied, gently caressing his hand with her thumb. She seemed calm despite being nervous too.

He looked down at their hands and smiled nervously. ''Well, that's very… considerate of you. Thank you, Clara."

"My Clara," he whispered.

"That was the least I could do, since you're not the hugging type.'' She teased him a little.

He looked up at her again and found her smiling at him.

"Well then, may I? By the way, it's perfectly fine if you don't want to. I don't want to push you into anything."

Unlike his previous body, this wasn't used to hugging, let alone kissing. However, he got used to holding Clara's hand when it was necessary. Even if it wasn't – like now. It even started to feel nice because he knew that it made Clara feel better and safer when they were in danger. He wanted her to feel safe with him. He would always protect her. He would do anything for her.

He was still very nervous, both of his hearts pounding fast and loudly.

_Do you hear them?_ He almost asked her.

Of course, he didn't want to reject her. He bit his lower lip and nodded.

Clara smiled at him softly. She looked him in his beautiful blue eyes which reflected the universe and he looked into her brown ones full of spark. He was nervous and unsure. She came closer, her eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. She pulled him gently by the hand closer to her and their lips finally met.

The brushing of her soft lips against his own sent a shiver down his spine. His hearts were beating even faster and louder and his brain completely blue screened. He couldn't think anymore, but he really didn't need to. His impossible girl accepted to fly with him to the stars once again. She was there, holding his hand and her lips were gently pressed against his own. He'd never believed this could happen - he only hoped.

His sweet lips tasted of apples and she could smell a mixture of his perfume and his natural scent which made her heart flutter. For so long she's wanted to know what it feels like to kiss him, to be so close to the Time Lord she loved.

Their happiness was complete.

They've been given a second chance.

They loved each other and there was no need for them to say it aloud - they both knew it. A deep and unbreakable bond tied them together. Nothing could break them apart. Only Death. However, neither the Oncoming Storm nor the Impossible Girl thought about such a thing at that time.

Their loving kiss was gentle, slow and lasted for a few seconds as time stood still.

Clara gently pulled away, keeping her face close to the Doctor's. She saw love and desire in his eyes, his cheeks blushing deeply.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." Clara smiled at him brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Clara Oswald," he replied in a very low tone, gazing into her loving eyes.

His lips curled into a little smile and his face was full of excitement just like hers. His eyes flickered quickly to the door and back to her.

She knew exactly what this meant.

They both jumped up and giggled like small children as they ran through the door, down the stairs and right outside in the middle of the night. Fluffy snowflakes were slowly descending from heaven, covering the ground and a big blue box that was waiting for them.


End file.
